Bella Luna
by April Smith
Summary: Luna starts a new year in Hogwarts, this year it's different. This year she will find love and find the obstacles that are part of falling in love. They wouldnt call it a crush if it didnt hurt. LL and ?
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat down in one of the train compartments alone as she did every year, no one wanted to be near her. She was very different, she doesn't conform to the norms and deep down people do fear her as most people fear what they don't understand.

" Alone again Loony? It's amazing that you lasted this long in Hogwarts without friends just ridicule" Said Pansy Parkinson who laughed as she passed Luna.

Luna merely looked out the window and ignored Pansy and her jibes. Her door remained open and a head pop in " Do you mind if I join you?" said a dark haired slytherin.

" Sure, there's a lot of space." Luna replied. " My name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini and you are?" Blaise asked.

" Luna, Luna Lovegood. Im in Ravenclaw" She answered with a smile. " Luna, can I ask you something?" Blaise contiuned. Luna sighed, was he going to insult me? Why don't people leave me alone? I don't bother them, so why bother me? Luna merely nodded.

" Why do you let people insult you like that? The way Pansy just did" Blaise asked. Did he really want to know?

" I cant control what other people think, nor can I control what they say. All the insults and ridicule don't bother me. At the end of the day those people aren't important in my life. Would Pansy give me money if I fight back? Will Malfoy help me pass my exams if I hex him? Will Stewart Ackerley ask me on a date if I cry in front of him?" She answered.

" Do you know why they tease you?" Blaise asked genuinely intrigued by Luna. " Because I'm different, because I scare them. Fear is a funny thing, it is the main source of superstition and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom" Luna answered.

" So you're saying if I conquer you I'll be well on my way to be a wise man?" Blaise asked her with a devilish grin on his handsome face. Luna smiled and laughed gently.

"Do you know what tarot cards are?" Luna asked. Blaise shook his head, and lazed back as he watched her. He liked talking to her, there was actually a conversation and he's actually enjoying himself.

" Tarot cards are a deck of spiritual cards that have 78 in total,tarot reading revolves around the belief that the cards can be used to gain insight into the current and possible future situations of the. Some believe they are guided by a spiritual force, such as Gaia, while others believe the cards help them tap into a collective unconscious or their own creative, brainstorming subconscious." She explained.

" And the whole point is?" Blaise drawled. And he saw Luna giving him a wide smile before answering his question.

" Luna in latin means moon, and in the tarot deck the Moon is all about visions and illusions, madness, genius and poetry. The card that has to do with sleep, and so with both dreams and nightmares. It is a scary card in that it warns that there might be hidden enemies, tricks and falsehoods. But it should also be remembered that the card is of great creativity, of powerful magic, primal feelings and intuition" She smiled while answering his question.

" So perhaps , I'm not that easily conquered." Luna continued.

Blaise was taken back from what Luna had said, she's definitely different. He's always heard that she was weird, people call her Loony Lovegood. He was very surprised by her, Draco and everyone in slytherin call her spacey and empty. If she was really that then she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, She is smart and mysterious.

" Is that a challenge Miss Lovegood?" Blaise asked lazily. "Far better it is to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even though checkered by failure, than to take rank with those poor spirits who neither enjoy much nor suffer much, because they live in the gray twilight that knows not victory nor defeat" She answered.

" Do you ever give a straight answer? No don't answer that, I'll figure it out myself" Blaise said.

" Why are you here Blaise? In my compartment?" Luna asked. " Taking a risk I guess" He answered casually.

" Zabini, Malfoy wants a word with you" Crabbe said. " Loony Lovegood, hope you didn't contaminate him with your craziness" Crabbe said and laughed. " Shut it Crabbe" Blaise said, his voice filled with annoyance.

" Take care Bella Luna, it was a pleasure talking to you" He said as he exited the compartment.

Luna was once again alone, this time her mind was filled with thoughts of Blaise Zabini. Why did he talk to her? Why was he intrigued by her? And why in heavens did he call her bella Luna? Did he really think she was beautiful. Perhaps it was time she find out more about Blaise.

And the one person she knew would tell her the truth was a fiery redhead by the name of Ginny Weasley. She then concentrated on the quibbler as they had a very interesting article on how to differentiate male haluses from female haluses.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise walked to the Slytherin compart where he saw Draco and pansy practically drooling at him. He looked bored and bemused by everything. He saw Blaise and motioned him to have a seat.

" What were you doing with Loony Lovegood?" Draco asked. He was curios about Zabini, he was the next threat to him besides Potter of course. They both had a reputation of being a ladies man and had slept with half the girls in Hogwarts. Was his next conquest Loony Luna?

" Last I checked your not my father or mother. So why do I have to answer that question?" Blaise asked clearly annoyed by his question. Draco on the other hand was shocked by his answer.

" Im head boy and I demand to know about it!" Draco said. Blaise didn't answer him and continued to ignore Draco's glare. " She's your next conquest then?" Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face.

" Why does it matter Malfoy? Why does Luna concern you so much?" Blaise asked. " Oh its Luna is it?" Pansy asked giggling.

" Leave her alone Parkinson" Blaise warned. Draco never knew Blaise felt this way about Lovegood, she wasn't even pretty! She's just plain crazy! Blaise is giving the slytherins a bad name if he's starting to get soft especially to Lovegood.

" I want to talk to Blaise alone" Draco commanded. Everyone left leaving Blaise and Draco alone. " You planning on taking her virginity?" Draco asked. When they were alone Draco wasn't such a prat. " Enough Malfoy, just leave her alone. Maybe just maybe I like talking to her" Blaise answered.

" It's Loony Luna you're talking about? She's weird she keeps talking about imaginary things, creatures that don't exist and she's Potter's friend!" Draco said trying to talk some sense into Blaise. " Have you ever sat with her and actually talked to her?" Blaise asked. "No, but why should I? She's a muggle lover" Draco said. "She different Malfoy, she not those simpering, swooning girls, she's actually very challenging" Blaise said with a smile.

"Don't smile when you're talking about Loo..Luna" Draco said as he saw Blaise's eyes turn darker. " Look Draco, You're my friend so please just leave her alone and don't tell me what I can or cannot do" Blaise said and both of them sat in silence for five minutes before they finally arrived.

Draco was trying to figure out why in world is Blaise so interested in Lovegood. Does he see something the rest of us have missed? Why? Those were thoughts running through Draco's mind. He's had other girls before but they were just for fun? Is Lovegood going to be one more notch on his belt of conquests?

Blaise was thinking about Luna, how she's like a jigsaw puzzle waiting to be completed. She was very insightful and her voice was soft, and her eyes so blue you wish you could drown in them, My bella Luna he thought to himself.

As both Slytherin dismounted from the train they're eyes fell onto a petite blonde who stood alone. A red blur rushed passed them and reached Luna, they could hear Ginny Weasley ask Luna if it was true that she was in the same compartment with Blaise the whole way. Luna smiled before answering.

" Well, not the whole way, perhaps half way" Luna answered. Luna and Ginny walked pass Blaise and Draco. "Luna, look up" Blaise said as she passed up, she looked up and saw the crescent moon. Luna smiled and she didn't have time to reply as Ginny dragged her and yelling 'he's a slytherin!'. And for the first time he was actually ashamed of his past.

Blaise practically dragged himself to Hogwarts, Draco felt the immediate change and was concerned. "Whats wrong?" Draco asked. "Nothing, there's no way to change the past so I guess nothing's wrong" Blaise said annoyed with himself.

"Luna, not only is he a slytherin he's also a renowned playboy! He's slept with half the girls in school and heaven only know how many more during summer!" Ginny said.

"Don't worry Ginny, he was only talking to me. That's all. And he's never made fun of me or been mean towards me, So I shall give him the benefit of the doubt" Luna said happily before sitting down on the Ravenclaw table. She sat alone, no one wanted to sit next to her, scared she might talk to them.

She kept thinking about Blaise and she heard the other Ravenclaw girls whispering on how handsome he is and how he's good in bed and listed the names of girls he's slept with. Luna was disappointed, she realized that he was merely playing her. She was probably a bet that he and Malfoy made. She sighed, she thought he was different, she was wrong.

As Blaise sat down he looked at Luna, who gave him a weak smile and ignored him. Why did she have to be friends with a Weasley? She probably told her all about his playboy ways. He just liked her company and now he felt he was already losing her.

As the feast started, Luna only stayed for the main course and left before dessert was served. Astoria Greengrass was sitting very close to Blaise and had started to play with his hair. Luna, decided that she didn't want to see Blaise flirt with her and left.

In the safety of her room, she checked that all her things were in place and closed the curtains so that Luna was engulfed in her own private sanctuary. She tried not feel hurt, after all it wasn't as if she actually liked him in _that_ way.

Blaise noticed that Luna left and tried to follow her but Astoria held on to him and kept whispering on how much she missed him some other crap.

Later that night, Blaise had sent an owl and hoped that_ it_ will arrive soon. He looked up to the moon, half a moon. Half of Luna. "Sleep well Bella Luna" he whispered.


End file.
